Chilling Damsel
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele era apenas um amante das artes que sonhava todas as noites com o dia em que finalmente conseguiria ver sua musa. Ela, uma modelo famosa, que não se importava com nada ou ninguém. Um encontro seria capaz de mudar o destino dos dois? - HaoxAnna- Oneshot


**Chilling Damsel**

Não importava quantas vezes olhasse para a capa daquela revista, sua opinião era sempre a mesma. A figura que via ilustrada era de uma beleza descomunal. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez de ter visto ela em um programa de TV enquanto ajudava seus pais com a pequena venda que mantinham.

"Sonhando acordado outra vez, nii-san?" Foi desperto dos próprios sonhos pela voz do irmão mais novo.

"Uhn? Eu apenas estava pensando, Yoh." Respondeu com tranqüilidade enquanto passava os canais da TV.

"Aposto que nela de novo!" Tomou a revista das mãos do irmão enquanto apontava para a capa.

"Ei! Me devolva isto!" O mais velho ergueu-se no intuito de tentar pegá-la e o controle deslizou de seu colo para o chão, mudando o canal.

_"E agora as notícias de última hora: Parece que nossa modelo internacional, Anna Kyoyama, volta esta noite para Tókyo, na inauguração da grande exposição de telas de arte que acontecerá dentro de dois dias. Agora as notícias do tempo..."_

"Ei, Hao... não é essa a exposição dos seus quadros?" Yoh perguntou, coçando levemente a cabeça. "Nii-san?" Yoh tentou chamar a atenção do irmão.

Tudo inútil. Agora estava absorto em seus pensamentos, tentando imaginar se conseguiria ele – um simples pintor – chegar perto de uma modelo tão renomada e aclamada naquele país.

"HAO!" Claro que os gritos de Yoh não teriam funcionado se não tivessem sido acompanhados de um bom balde de água fria. O gêmeo mais velho deu um pulo para cima do sofá e encarou-o com olhos de matador.

"Você ficou maluco?!" Hao indagou enquanto olhava sua camisa favorita ensopada pela água fria da torneira.

"É que você não me ouvia! Então não vi outro jeito, oras." Yoh disse com um sorriso bobo. "Eu só queria te avisar que vou visitar papai e mamãe nesse fim de semana, então não poderei ir na sua exposição."

"Você podia, ao menos, respeitar aquilo que chamam de boa conduta." O mais velho bufou. "Tudo bem. Diga a eles que não poderei ir naquela festa idiota porque tenho trabalho a fazer." Suspirou enquanto tirava a camisa, se dirigindo para o banheiro.

"Tudo bem!" Ele acenou e apenas ouviu a porta do banheiro bater com certa força.

"Eu ainda não acredito que papai e mamãe mandaram ele pra morar comigo.." Suspirou enquanto jogava a camisa num canto qualquer e terminou de despir-se antes de entrar na banheira, já cheia pela água quente.

"Ei! O meu banho!" Escutou Yoh bater na porta inutilmente. Suspirou tentando esquecer a voz do irmão.

"Vai ver se eu to lá na esquina, Yoh!" Ele gritou para o irmão e o silêncio pairou naquele cômodo. Ficou pensando, durante um tempo, se ele realmente não teria ido ver. Não duvidava.

Mas, pelo menos agora, tinha sua tão merecida paz. Fechou os olhos enquanto afundava na água da banheira e tentou imaginar o que sua diva de beleza incomparável estaria fazendo naquele instante. Talvez estivesse tomando um bom banho...? Ou quem sabe estivesse assistindo a algum programa de tv? Aquilo tudo parecia patético, mas tinha o sonho de conseguir pintar uma tela onde ela fosse o centro de tudo.

"Talvez eu consiga..." Hao disse para si mesmo e deixou escapar um sorriso em seus lábios. Faltavam apenas dois dias para que pudesse vê-la além de uma capa de revista ou uma tela de TV.

**X**

Na manhã seguinte, sequer esperou o irmão ir acorda-lo. Na verdade, Hao até havia esquecido que Yoh não estava em casa, já que tinha ido visitar os pais. Havia ido dormir tão cedo ou estava tão absorto da realidade na noite passada que não ouviu o recado deixado na secretária eletrônica.

_"Hao? Já faz um tempinho, não é? Aqui quem fala é a Marion. Fiquei sabendo que irá expor alguns quadros daqui há dois dias naquela famosa exposição de Artes que só acontece de tempos em tempos. Eu gostaria de ver algumas de suas obras, afinal, não nos vemos desde os tempos do colégio. Me encontre naquele restaurante no centro de Tókyo onde costumávamos almoçar. 13 horas está bom? Estarei esperando ansiosamente."_

Uma pena que, quando ouviu o recado, o relógio apontava 12:45. O que significava que ele tinha 15 minutos para separar as obras e estar no tal restaurante que sequer lembrava direito onde ficava. Atrasos não eram coisa boa quando o assunto se tratava de Marion. Ela era empresária de prestígio no ramo das artes e com certeza seria de grande ajuda para ele, que estava no início de sua carreira.

Uma ex-namorada dos tempos de colégio e, também, a garota de maior beleza e popularidade de todo o ensino médio. Era assim que se lembrava de Marion. Haviam sido colegas de classe por muito tempo, mas o namoro terminou quando Marion foi morar com o pai, em Milão. Claro, os motivos iam muito além disso. O ciúmes dela era fora do comum e ela sequer deixava Hao trabalhar em suas pinturas quando estas envolviam outras garotas que não fossem ela. Mas não vinha ao caso agora. Talvez aquele encontro fosse bom para ele.

"Mas que droga...o Yoh podia ter me acordado antes de sair!" Hao apressou-se em pegar algumas de suas melhores telas e saiu correndo do apartamento. Ficou feliz ao constatar que Yoh, ao menos, tinha tido o bom senso de deixar a moto para ele.

Talvez chegar atrasado fosse charme para alguns artistas, mas para Hao aquilo tudo não passava de um sério problema com a sua falta de atenção. Depois de muito rodar pelo centro de Tókyo, encontrou o tal restaurante e não se tardou a reconhecer Marion, sentada em uma das mesas do segundo andar do restaurante.

"Quem é vivo sempre aparece." Ela comentou, passando os olhos por Hao rapidamente e depois pelos quadros que ele carregava.

"Desculpe pela demora. É que fui ouvir o recado quase agora!" Ele usou de seu sorriso mais convincente e sentou-se na cadeira à frente dela, deixando os quadros embrulhados em uma cadeira vazia.

"Vindo de você, não me surpreende nem um pouco." Ela comentou enquanto terminava de tomar o Martini. "Parece que não mudou nada em cinco anos, Hao."

"Acho que não posso dizer o mesmo de você!" Ele disse com um sorriso. Claro, precisava ganhar confiança. "Está mais linda que nos tempos do colégio, se é que me permite dizer."

"É muito gentil de sua parte." Ela respondeu. "Yoh não está com você?" Perguntou casualmente.

"Ele foi fazer uma visita aos nossos pais. Infelizmente não voltará para ver a exposição." Hao respondeu e viu o garçom se aproximar.

"Vão querer alguma coisa, senhor, madame?" Perguntou de modo educado e só então Hao percebeu o quanto aquela espelunca havia melhorado. Havia trocado de dono, era isso.

"Um suco de laranja com gelo e sem açúcar, por favor." Hao pediu para si e Marion apenas balançou o copo, em sinal de outro Martini.

"Largou das bebidas? Me lembro que gostava muito de beber nos tempos de colégio." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Ainda não acredito que o líder da Hoshigumi, e também capitão do time de Baseball, acabou se tornando um artista!"

"Acho que aquilo era apenas uma fase. Você sempre soube pela minha paixão para com a arte, não é?" Hao sorriu de modo mais aberto. "Mas e você então? A líder de torcida da nossa escola que acabou se tornando uma famosa empresária no ramo das Artes!"

"O mundo dá muitas voltas, não é?" Marion ajeitou os cabelos, enquanto esperava pela bebida. Passou os olhos pelos quadros cobertos novamente e tornou a olhar para Hao. "São suas pinturas?"

"Ah, sim!" Ele parecia absorto demais e isso não escapou aos olhos de Marion. "Estão aqui, veja." Retirou o pano branco de seda que cobria os três quadros e mostrou-os a Marion. "São algumas das pinturas que pretendo expor amanhã."

"Compreendo. Sua arte é bastante requintada e de uma beleza incomparável, devo confessar." Ela comentou, enquanto tornava a cobrir os quadros. "Irei te ajudar nesta exposição." Disse por fim. "Eu estava mesmo precisando de um pintor talentoso como você, Hao."

"Obrigado pelo elogio, mas é minha vez de confessar que estou bastante acostumado com eles." Sorriu para ela. Um sorriso vitorioso, claro. Aquilo era tudo que precisava para ser reconhecido como um valoroso pintor. O patrocínio de Marion Phauna.

Hao e Marion conversaram durante um longo tempo. Assuntos de escola, assuntos de quem deveria ter ficado com quem e de como haviam se separado. Chegaram até a pensar em como seria se ainda estivessem juntos. Claro que isso durou apenas até _ela_ aparecer ali.

"Não conseguiu encontrar nenhum lugar melhor do que esse?" A voz _dela_ ecoou pela entrada do local.

"E-eu sinto muito, mas acontece que esse é um dos melhores restaurantes de Tókyo atualmente, senhorita." O motorista, ou fosse lá o que fosse, comentou baixo.

"Ta, tanto faz agora." _Ela_ suspirou e entrou naquele lugar.

Já ouviram falar de destino? Pois bem. Foi no exato momento em que ele estava se levantando para sair com os quadros que ela passou ao seu lado. Esbarraram, os quadros caíram no chão e ela também teria caído, se ele não a tivesse segurado.

"Devia ter mais cuidado." Ele comentou antes de ver quem ela realmente era. Os óculos escuros e a roupa que usava, o impediram-no reconhece-la de imediato, mas o perfume não o enganou.

Ficou estático. Simplesmente... alheio a tudo e a todos. Toda aquela concentração de beleza reunida em um único ser que ele tanto admirava. E agora... isso estava em suas mãos. Isso no sentido literal da frase.

"Será que vai ficar babando por mim pelo resto da sua vida?" Gentil como uma porta. Podia ignorar isso totalmente se pudesse olhar para ela por pelo menos vinte anos.

"Eu sinto muito." Hao disse com um sorriso bobo e ajudou-a a recompor-se. "Só acho que uma modelo tão famosa quanto você, deveria tomar mais cuidado."

"E eu acho que alguém como você não deveria opinar sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer." Ela respondeu e olhou de canto para os quadros no chão.

"Está tudo bem, Hao?" Marion perguntou, olhando para o moreno e para a loira. Claro que não gostou nada da cena que viu.

"Ah, está sim. É que essa mulher pulou nos meus braços, sabe? Acho que nem mesmo modelos internacionais resistem ao meu charme." E piscou para Anna.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo." Ela retirou os óculos escuros e aproximou-se bem dele, olhando-o nos olhos. "Nem em um milhão de anos eu ficaria com um cara como você." A história podia ter terminado aqui, claro. Mas ele tinha que ter uma resposta para tudo.

"Pois acho melhor dobrar essa sua língua antes de falar, minha querida modelo." Ele sorriu de modo provocante. "Quem muito fala, é porque quer..."

E um tapa foi ouvido até os confins de Tókyo. Isso tudo tinha que terminar assim. E era incrível como a tecnologia ajudava. A câmera de um celular captou as duas cenas: A cena em que Anna caía acidentalmente nos braços de Hao e a cena em que Anna dava um tapa tão forte, que fez o artista pigarrear.

"Até nunca." Ela disse com ar de desprezo e saiu do local antes que o rapaz pudesse responder algo. Hao apenas ficou olhando naquela direção com um sorrisinho e Marion aproximou-se dele.

"Parece que fez uma nova amiguinha, Hao." Comentou com certa... ironia.

"É... parece que sim." Ele respondeu com um sorrisinho.

**X **

"Eu não acredito nisso! Como é que você, sendo meu empresário, permitiu que uma coisa dessas fosse publicada, senhor Manta Oyamada?!" A irritação parecia ter tomado conta dela, e isso logo pela manhã.

"Ai, Anna! Acalme-se!" O baixinho tentava argumentar, mas logo viu utensílios como: pratos, secadores de cabelo, pentes, vasos e afins, voando em sua direção. "Eu não tive culpa por isso!"

"Mas é claro que teve! Você tinha a obrigação de saber que haviam pessoas com câmeras escondidas lá." Revirou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. "Saia logo daqui, antes que eu te use como apoio para os meus pés." E ele saiu, sem nem tentar argumentar.

Aquela era a personalidade de Anna que ninguém, exceto o próprio Manta e as pessoas que conviviam com ela, conhecia. Ele tinha que admitir que ela tinha uma beleza fora do comum, mesmo quando estava brava. Mas... cruzes! Aquela personalidade dela o dava arrepios. Preferia ver quando a "Dama de Gelo" – como era conhecida - estava em seus ensaios fotográficos ou em desfiles de moda que costumava fazer para fora do país.

"Senhorita Anna?" A voz de Tamao soou fraca do outro lado da porta que separava aquele quarto de hotel do corredor.

"O que você quer?" A pergunta soou fria e Jun já sabia que aquele não era um bom dia.

"E-eu só queria dizer que os estilistas já chegaram e estão apenas te aguardando." Atreveu-se a abrir a fresta da porta e viu Anna sentada numa poltrona, usando um roupão e lendo a notícia da primeira página. Notícia a qual, ela era capa.

"Mande todos eles para o inferno." Ela respondeu e jogou o último vaso na direção da porta, obrigando Jun a fechá-la. "Aquele insuportável... como ele ousou a falar aquelas coisas pra mim...? Quem ele _pensa_ que é?"

"S-senhorita Anna... e-eles não podem esperar mais..." Tamao arriscou-se a dizer e compreendeu o que Manta quis dizer quando comentou que trabalhar com aquela modelo era uma profissão perigo.

"Então mande-os embora e me deixe em paz!" Desta vez não foi um simples vaso que bateu na porta e Tamao não ousou a abri-la para saber o que foi.

"Direi que estará lá em quinze minutos..." Ela murmurou antes de sair dali.

"Hoje é um daqueles dias, Tamao..." Manta comentou enquanto calculava os gastos por Anna já ter quebrado metade da suíte presidencial daquele hotel.

"O que nós vamos fazer se ela não quiser ir...?" Ela murmurou baixinho.

"Ela vai querer ir." Jun, a assessora de Anna, disse confiante.

"Jun? Achei que estivesse nos aguardando no local da exposição." Manta comentou olhando-a. "E como pode ter tanta certeza de que ela vai querer ir? Ela está uma fera!" Manta disse, se descabelando.

"Acontece que um amigo do meu irmão chamado Chocolove me forneceu informações muito interessantes." Jun piscou antes de adentrar no quarto onde Anna estava.

"O que é que você quer? Será que perdeu a noção do perigo?" Anna olhou-a de modo cortante, enquanto jogava jornal de lado.

"Ele vai estar lá." Ela disse com um sorrisinho e não foi preciso dizer mais nada para que Anna se levantasse em um único salto. As vezes Jun se perguntava se ela não teria dado uma boa atleta.

"Como sabe disso..?" Anna olhou seriamente para a mulher parada à sua frente.

"Eu tenho minhas fontes." Piscou-lhe. "Ele se chama Hao Asakura e estará lá para expor alguns quadros também."

"Estarei pronta em quinze minutos." Limitou-se a dizer e Jun sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

"Eu irei preparar o carro." Jun disse, antes de deixar o aposento.

"Simples assim...?" Manta disse boquiaberto, assim como Tamao.

"Simples assim." Ela respondeu. "Vamos, Tamao."

"S-sim, senhorita Jun!" Tamao saiu correndo atrás dela.

**X **

Bela. Simplesmente bela e excepcional. Hao não achava outras palavras para descrever aquela modelo que tanto o encantava. Ainda naquela noite, saiu na companhia de Marion para um 'jantar de negócios'. Claro que não parou de pensar em Anna sequer por um instante. E, na manhã seguinte, ao ver as noticias dos jornais, ele apenas sorriu.

"Hoje é o grande dia!" Disse para si mesmo, enquanto terminava de se arrumar. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, lembrando-se de Anna. "Eu a verei novamente, minha musa." Abriu um largo sorriso e tratou de ajeitar as telas que iria levar.

Foi pouco depois do meio-dia que chegou no local das exposições. Hao começou a ajeitar as telas em seus devidos lugares, cobrindo-as com um delicado pano de seda.

"Já está tudo pronto, Hao?" Marion perguntou, olhando para o moreno. Mas notou que ali havia um quadro a mais.

"Está sim, Mari. Eu apenas vou esperar a hora certa para mostrar as minhas obras." Disse com um sorrisinho.

"Tenho certeza de que todos acharão seus quadros belíssimos, como eu mesma achei." Ela comentou e tornou a olhar para o outro quadro. "O que tem debaixo deste?" Apontou o quadro com moldura diferenciada. Esta tinha a cor branca e alguns detalhes em dourado.

"Ah, esta aqui...é uma surpresa." Sorriu para Marion e passou a mão suavemente sobre o pano de seda. Este era diferente dos outros. Possuía uma cor avermelhada e estava no centro das outras pinturas.

"Entendo. É bom que esteja pronto, as apresentações começarão logo após o desfile da nossa querida modelo." Suspirou e logo ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Marion era uma das responsáveis por aquele evento e, por isso, se mantinha bastante ocupada no mesmo.

As atenções se voltaram para o palco montado ali, quando as luzes do local se apagaram. Foi logo depois disso, que duas luzes apontadas para o centro do palco revelaram Anna vestindo um belo modelo de roupa. Hao enxergou nela a perfeição da beleza.

"É como um Anjo..." Sussurrou para si, enquanto via o desfile acontecer. Aquilo só dava a ele mais vontade de pintar aquele rosto e desenhar cada curva perfeita daquele corpo. Imaginava como seria fazer dela uma verdadeira pintura.

Absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, Hao só despertou para a realidade quando as palmas começaram. Viu vários artistas apresentarem suas obras e ele próprio começou a faze-lo. Explicava com cuidado cada tinta utilizada e parecia ter verdadeiro amor à arte que reproduzia.

"Esses quadros não são nem um pouco interessantes." Foram as duras palavras de Anna, quando passou os olhos pelos três quadros expostos. Parou, porém, para observar o quadro coberto. "O que tem de tão especial neste aqui?"

"Acha mesmo minha arte desinteressante? Me surpreenderia se alguém como você fosse amante da arte." Respondeu com um sorrisinho. "Esta é a minha criação favorita."

"Aposto que é tão ruim quanto os outros." Ela respondeu com certo desinteresse e já estava pronta para sair dele, quando ele segurou-lhe pelo pulso.

"Então porque não olha com seus próprios olhos?" Ele retrucou. E claro, ela não negou o desafio imposto.

"Pois bem." Anna disse, levando uma das mãos até o tecido que cobria o quadro. Era incrível como as atenções se voltaram completamente para aquela única pintura.

O pano foi retirado e o silêncio tomou conta do local. Um quadro feito com cores frias. O quadro mostrava uma garota enclausurada dentro de um iceberg com as mãos repousadas sobre o peito. Ela usava um vestido branco e tinha os cabelos loiros. De algum modo...aquilo lembrou Anna a si própria.

"Se chama Princesa do Gelo." Hao disse abrindo um sorrisinho.

Anna não respondeu nada de imediato, apenas ficou observando o quadro e viu os flashes das câmeras iluminarem todo o local. Várias pessoas se perguntavam porque aquela semelhança com Anna, mas ninguém chegou a um consenso.

E claro, como não deixaria de ser, comentaram sobre a beleza do quadro. Hao apenas aproximou-se de Anna e entregou a ela um envelope. As câmeras captaram aquilo e tentaram perguntar do que se tratava. Anna apenas lançou um olhar para Hao e depois para o envelope.

"Você ainda precisa melhorar muito." Ela limitou-se a responder e virou-se para sair dali. Não ficou para ver o resto da exposição e tampouco a reação de Hao. Viu vários repórteres tentarem se aproximar, mas todos foram barrados por seus seguranças, conhecidos como um grupo de elite chamado X-laws.

"Senhorita Anna, uma pergunta por favor!" Os repórteres tentavam aproximar-se em vão. Ela sequer deu-se ao trabalho de olha-los. Apenas pensava no conteúdo daquele envelope e deixou que Marco cuidasse de tudo junto dos outros.

"O que havia naquele envelope, Hao?" Marion perguntou, depois que o tumulto se desfez.

"Apenas um convite..." Respondeu com um sorrisinho e ela não perguntou mais nada.

**X **

Durante todo o caminho em que Ryu, seu motorista de muito tempo, fez o percurso ela não disse uma palavra. Apenas analisava aquele envelope e ignorou qualquer assunto que ele quisesse puxar sobre a exposição ou fosse lá o que fosse. Ao entrar no hotel, não quis ouvir Manta, Jun ou qualquer outra pessoa que tentasse se aproximar. Apenas se trancou no quarto e sentou-se naquela mesma poltrona, olhando o remetente: "Hao Asakura".

"Quem ele pensa que é para me mandar uma carta...?" Sequer olhou o conteúdo e jogou-a para o lado, ligando a Tv e passando os canais tediosamente. Claro que seu nome era citado em todos os canais e eles se perguntavam: Quem era o pintor misterioso e o que havia naquele envelope?

"Bobagem." Suspirou e foi tomar uma boa ducha. Mas claro que aquele maldito envelope não lhe saiu da mente por um segundo. Por isso, assim que saiu do banho e vestiu seu roupão, a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar aquele envelope e sentar-se na poltrona novamente, abrindo-o sem rodeios desta vez. Sentiu o perfume de rosas, misturado com algo que não sabia explicar saindo dali. Aquele perfume era simplesmente... apaixonante.

"Acorde, Anna." Balançou negativamente a cabeça e voltou a atenção para o que estava escrito.

_"Anna,_

_já faz muito tempo desde que acompanho sua carreira e ainda lembro-me da primeira vez que vi uma foto sua em uma revista. Você era apenas uma iniciante e ninguém te dava o merecido respeito. Mas você fez todos engolirem isso, não é mesmo?_

_Quando eu te observei pela primeira vez, tinha certeza de que era a pessoa que eu estava procurando. A minha musa perfeita. Acredite você ou não, cada pintor busca a sua própria forma de inspiração. E você, Anna, é a minha._

_Você já deve saber que possui uma beleza fora do comum e, neste instante, deve estar pensando algo como: "Claro que sim, eu sou a mais linda de todas." Ou "Grande dedução, Einstein, você merece um prêmio." Sim, eu percebi no pouco tempo em que convivemos (e quando digo pouco, ele se baseia apenas naquele pequeno encontro), que você é uma pessoa extremamente sarcástica._

_Devo confessar que antes era apenas a sua beleza que me atraía. Mas aquele encontro me fez ver que você é uma pessoa extremamente parecida comigo, sabe? Você também é uma amante da arte. Como haveria de ser diferente se a sua beleza se compara a de um Anjo?_

_Tudo bem, você deve estar achando isso tudo uma grande bobagem, não é minha Dama do Gelo? Mas você tem que entender que eu amo provocar pessoas como você._

_Mas indo direto ao assunto, você deve saber o que eu realmente desejo. Eu gostaria que você fosse a minha modelo em meu mais novo quadro. Muito me agradaria poder pintar a minha musa perfeita. Eu sei que você não pode negar o pedido de um pobre pintor apaixonado, pode?_

_Estarei te esperando no meu atelier esta noite. O endereço está no verso da folha. Espero que atenda o meu nobre pedido._

_Hao Asakura._

Leu cada palavra com minucioso cuidado e terminou por dobrar a carta, guardando-a novamente. Deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos. Jamais pensou em ler algo assim e devia confessar a si mesma que estava surpresa por não ter rasgado a carta. Mas não iria, claro. Isto estava _completamente_ fora de cogitação. Não iria e pronto.

**X **

Foi exatamente as sete da noite que a campainha tocou. Não alimentava reais esperanças que Anna viesse ao seu encontro, mas mesmo assim havia deixado tudo preparado. Quando ouviu o som da campainha, estranhou. Quem entraria sem sua permissão?

"Deve ser a pizza." Comentou para si mesmo e abriu a porta. Estava usando um avental todo sujo de tinta que revelava que estava fazendo algum trabalho. Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao ver Anna parada à porta.

"Que tipo de cavalheiro é você que deixa uma dama esperando ao lado de fora?" Ela disparou antes mesmo que ele tivesse chance de pensar no que dizer.

"Ah, me desculpe." Ele disse com um sorriso e abriu espaço para que ela entrasse. "Não repare a bagunça, eu realmente não esperava que viesse, Anna."

"É que eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer." Ela comentou, deixando a bolsa sobre o sofá. Estava trajando um vestido negro colado ao corpo e saltos com plataforma que a deixavam mais alta que o próprio Hao.

"Claro, claro." Ele disse com um sorrisinho e conduziu-a por dentro do apartamento. Lençóis com tintas cobrindo chão e paredes pareciam estar espalhados por todo o lugar. Atravessaram a sala antes de chegarem a um local mais isolado e com piso branco.

"É aqui que você vive? Sinceramente, não sei como se encontra no meio dessa bagunça." Anna não perdeu a oportunidade. Mas a verdade é que os olhares se fixavam em várias das pinturas espalhadas pelo local, junto com esboços de várias outras coisas.

"Eu sei me virar." Ele disse com tranqüilidade e apontou uma cadeira para ela. "Sente-se ali, por favor."

"Você é louco." Ela respondeu, enquanto se ajeitava ali e o via arrumar o estojo de tintas.

"Os grandes artistas surgem da loucura, não?" Ele sorriu, caminhando até ela. "A beleza dos quadros está na vida que o pintor pode proporcionar à tela." Parou na frente dela, segurando-lhe o queixo levemente. "Você é a minha fonte de inspiração divina." Hao disse, fixando o olhar no dela, mas logo afastou-se, pegando o pincel.

"Fonte de inspiração, é? Devo me sentir lisonjeada?" Disse com certa ironia, mas calou-se quando ele fez sinal de que era aquela expressão que ele buscava.

"Talvez." Foi a última palavra que proferiu antes de um longo e contínuo silêncio.

Era estranho como ele parecia tão diferente enquanto se tornava um artista. Anna teve a impressão de que era uma outra pessoa ali e não o próprio Hao. Durante as duas horas seguintes, ele parou apenas para pegar mais tinta, mas não disse sequer uma palavra. Uma pintura exigia muita concentração e Anna compreendia bem isso. Mas a expressão dele... era algo que estranhamente a encantava. Ele parecia ter um verdadeiro amor ao que fazia. Diferentemente dela, que se odiava todos os dias pela carreira que havia escolhido.

"Perfeito..." Foi com essa palavra que Hao quebrou o silêncio. Agora chovia ao lado de fora, apesar de nenhum dos dois ter notado isso aparentemente. "Pode se mexer agora, Anna." Disse, deixando o pincel de lado.

"Não creio que tenha terminado um quadro tão rapidamente." Ela disse, erguendo-se dali.

"E não terminei." Ele sorriu. "Mas fiz o suficiente por hoje, não acha? Também não quero exigir muito de você."

"E desde quando se importa com alguém que nem conhece, Hao?" Ela perguntou casualmente, aproximando-se do quadro, mas Hao o cobriu antes que Anna pudesse realmente vê-lo.

"Não, não. Apenas quando estiver pronto." E piscou para ela.

"Tanto faz." Ela respondeu com indiferença e caminhou na direção da porta. Ia já sair quando ele segurou-lhe pelo pulso.

"Mas já vai tão cedo?" Perguntou com um sorriso. "Fique para jantar."

"Me dê um bom motivo." Ela disse.

"Estou em débito com você, por ter aceitado minha proposta." Limitou-se a responder. Mas era aquele sorriso... ao mesmo tempo persuasivo e irônico que realmente a fez ficar.

"Apenas um jantar." Ela olhou-o de maneira cortante e ele sorriu.

"Espere eu prepará-lo então." Respondeu, alargando aquele sorriso. "Ah, pode ficar a vontade." Ele disse, enquanto se dirigia para a apertada cozinha do apartamento.

E ela realmente ficou a vontade. Perambulou pelo pequeno apartamento onde Hao morava e não surpreendeu-se ao ver obras espalhadas pelos corredores e pelo quarto dele. Claro, imaginou aquele ser o quarto dele, já que o outro apenas tinha álbuns de um tal "Bob Love".

"Interessante..." Ela disse enquanto adentrava no quarto de Hao. Observou a textura das paredes, a pintura dos quadros e notou que um deles estava coberto. Caminhou até este e estendeu a mão para tirar o pano.

Calou-se diante daquela visão. Um quadro tão escuro quanto a noite. As cores usadas chegavam a chocar. Um Anjo com asas negras que sangravam. Era uma garota de vestido branco, manchado pelo rubro, que estava sentada, com as mãos juntas à frente do corpo. Ela tinha um olhar penetrante e uma beleza... assustadora. O fundo do quadro era formado por uma chuva de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e davam um ar mais suave a este. Olhos profundos como o cair da noite e cabelos tão claros como o raiar do dia. Não sabia explicar, mas era um quadro tão belo que poderia passar a eternidade apenas olhando para ele.

"Parece que alguém se apaixonou pelo meu Anjo Caído." Hao disse com um sorriso e Anna assustou-se ao ouvir a voz dele.

"Por que esse quadro está escondido?" Perguntou, olhando para ele.

"Não é o tipo de arte que agrada as pessoas. E é um quadro que eu amo, especialmente." Respondeu, caminhando na direção dela.

"Pois eu acho que é um quadro diferente dos outros. Ele expressa... tristeza." Completou.

"Todo artista tem que ter tristeza para ter sua arte bela, não acha?" Ele deu um riso e parou na frente dela. "Eu expresso minha tristeza através da arte. Mas e você?"

O silêncio foi tudo o que recebeu dela após esta pergunta. Como ele haveria de saber de sua tristeza? Escondia aquilo tão bem de todos e se fazia tão dura a ponto de receber o título de "Dama do Gelo" entre todos.

"Entendo. O silêncio não é a melhor forma de se expressar as coisas. Diria que é uma janela de fuga, assim como a arte." Ele sorriu e abraçou-a. "Não se preocupe, você não está mais sozinha."

Anna arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, tentando entender o significado de tudo aquilo. Primeiro, o encontro no restaurante. Depois, a exposição de artes. A carta... e agora... aquele abraço. Nada disso parecia fazer sentido. Mas era tudo tão bom que decidiu ceder e abraçou-o também.

"Por quê...?" Ela sussurrou baixo e apenas depois de um longo tempo, sem afastar-se dele, porém.

"Porque eu também me sinto... sozinho." Respondeu para ela. "E eu não quero mais isso... e sei que você também não quer." Fez uma breve pausa e segurou-a pelo queixo, para fixar o olhar no dela. "Fique comigo, Anna. Fique comigo e se esqueça de todo o resto. Nós podemos ser... felizes juntos..."

"Fe... lizes...?" Ela repetiu a palavra com certa dificuldade, como se a sua simples menção fosse um ato muito difícil de ser concluído.

"Sim..." Ele respondeu, olhando-a ainda. "Nós não precisamos deixar tudo para trás se não quiser. Eu só quero poder estar com você, Anna. Só quero que seja feliz... comigo."

"Feliz..." Ela murmurou aquela palavra baixo. Até quando isso iria durar, caso aceitasse? E se aceitasse, por que o faria? Ele não lhe era um completo estranho?

Dúvidas e mais dúvidas. Mas de que adiantava viver com elas? Pela primeira vez, ignorou todas aquelas perguntas e enxergou o que havia de mais belo dentro de si. Enxergou a vontade de ser feliz.Não foi preciso responder para Hao. Apenas estendeu uma das mãos para ele com um belo sorriso. Era um sorriso sincero que Anna não dava há muito tempo. Hao sorriu de volta e segurou-lhe a mão, partindo com ela dali, em busca de um novo destino.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"A beleza não está nos olhos de quem a vê, mas no coração de quem a sente; Deveras ela existe em tudo e todos. O desafio descansa apenas na nossa capacidade de reconhecer isto ou não."**_

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic terminada para o desafio. Ela já tinha sido escrita há um tempo, mas estava esperando a tia coalita para dar sua aprovação xD

Enfim. Essa já é a quarta fic e agora só me restam 26

Essa frasezinha é mérito do meu querido rafinha, vlw pela ajuda :3

O título também é mérito dele o.o

Chilling, para quem não sabe, é algo muito frio. Eu ia por **Ice Queen**, mas achei muito clichê xD

Então coloquei esse mesmo.

Acho que por enquanto é só.

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo da Light in Darkness (sim, estou fazendo propaganda) ou na próxima fic!

See ya !


End file.
